worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige
Saraya-Jade Bevis (born 17 August 1992) is an English professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she performs on WWE television as the Divas Champion under the ring name Paige. She was known previously as Britani Knight. 'FCW/NXT History' This sexy diva Bevis made her debut for FCW at a house show on 5 January 2012, using the ring name Saraya. Bevis' ring name was then changed to Paige as she made her television debut in a backstage appearance on the 26 February episode of FCW TV. From March 2012, Paige formed an alliance with Sofia Cortez, dubbing themselves as the Anti-Diva Army. On the 19 March episode of FCW TV, Paige made her televised in-ring debut in a tag team match alongside Cortez, which the duo lost to Audrey Marie and Kaitlyn. Paige and Cortez then formed a brief association with Rick Victor. On the 6 May episode of FCW TV, Paige pinned Raquel Diaz, the FCW Divas Champion in a non-title triple threat match, which also involved Audrey Marie. This earned Paige a title shot against Diaz on the 27 May episode of FCW TV, where Diaz's chicanery led to Paige being disqualified and Diaz retained her title. Dissension was teased within the Anti-Diva Army as Paige moved on to feud with Audrey Marie; Paige lost to Marie on the 10 June episode of FCW TV after Cortez interfered against her, signalling the end of the alliance. On the 1 July episode of FCW TV, Paige was disqualified during a match with Marie. On the final episode of FCW TV on 15 July, Paige and Marie ended their feud with Marie victorious in a no disqualification match. WWE went on to rebrand its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling. Paige's NXT television debut took place on the third episode of the rebooted WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where she lost to Sofia Cortez. From September 2012, after gaining a large surge in crowd support, Paige would go on a singles winning streak defeating the likes of Audrey Marie, Sasha Banks, Emma, Aksana, and multiple wins over former WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox. On the 30 January episode of NXT, Paige was attacked by ring announcer Summer Rae due to Rae's jealousy of Paige's popularity and success. On the 13 February episode of NXT, a vengeful Paige interrupted a scheduled match to attack Rae, but suffered a shoulder injury in the process, which Rae exploited later that episode to defeat Paige in a match. Paige finally faced off against Rae in a singles match on the 1 May episode of NXT, where Paige emerged victorious despite Rae's pre-match attack. On the 5 June episode of NXT, Paige defeated Tamina Snuka in the first round of the NXT Women's Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champion, and Alicia Fox in the semi-finals on the 3 July episode of NXT. On the 20 June taping of NXT (which aired on 24 July), Paige defeated Emma to be crowned the first-ever NXT Women's Champion. Paige made her first successful title defense on the 14 August episode of NXT, defeating Summer Rae. In the following months, Paige teamed up with Emma to feud with Summer Rae and Sasha Banks. On the 4 December episode of NXT, Paige successfully defended her title against Natalya. On 27 February, 2014, at the first NXT Arrival special episode, Paige once again successfully defended her title against Emma, defeating her with a Scorpion Crosslock. 'Finishing Moves' *Paige Turner(Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) * Ass shaking * Boobies Attack *Ram-Paige(Cradle DDT) *PTO-Paige's Tap Out(Modified Scorpion Cross Lock) 'Signature Moves' *Multiple rope-hung knee strikes *Fisherman Suplex *Multiple short-arm clotheslines in a row *Multiple alternating elbows in corner, with back to the opponent *Multiple stomps to opponent seated in the corner *Headbutt Category:Divas champions Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE Raw Superstars Category:RAW Divas